


curled into my side, warmth you did find

by loserrobin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Its just really sweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin
Summary: Concept : Jon let’s Sam huddle into him while on guard duty.Setting : Canon verse.Warning : Fluff, all the fluff, take my fluff.Word Count : 338.Anonymously requested.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Samwell Tarly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	curled into my side, warmth you did find

“It’s too bloody cold out here,” Sam complains.

The Wall is covered in ice and snow, freezing to the touch. As one of the nine wonders, three hundred miles long and seven hundred feet tall, Sam had been awed when he’d first arrived. Now he couldn’t feel his fingers and the wind is slapping him in the face, stinging across his cheeks. Blinking doesn’t stop the snow from obscuring his vision and Sam worries what he’ll do if wildlings happen to scale the enormous ice wall. Guard duty is his second least favorite thing aside from training, but it’s one of the only things to do on the Wall.

He’s been paired with Jon, unsurprisingly. Jon gets along with him the most, at least that’s what everyone believes since Jon stepped in for him some fortnights ago. The rest of the Night’s Watch still sneers, but he hasn’t been attacked again. Sam likes to think they’re friends, taking their meals at the mess hall together and chattering (mostly Sam, always talkative Sam).

“It’s the Wall, Sam,” Jon’s voice has always been deep, rumbling through Sam every time he speaks. “Winter is always here.”

“I miss knowing what it’s like being warm. And flowers, there aren’t any flowers here.”

Jon sighed and looked at him. Sam thinks perhaps he’s rethinking saving Sam in the training yard. Instead Jon pulls his long, furred coat to the side, gesturing Sam closer. At first it’s unclear what is being offered, but soon Sam understands.

“Are… are you sure?”

“Get over here already, you’re letting in the chill.”

Sam hesitates another moment before sidling closer, feels the fur being wrapped around him, pulled closer. This is warmer, Jon’s heat can be felt through his tunic, his black curls brushing the side of Sam’s cheek and temple, tickling. Sam closes his eyes and focuses on the added warmth, grateful and relieved.

“Is this helping?”

“Yeah,” Sam croaks, clearing his voice. He chances a glance at Jon’s face and sees a small smile. “It’s warmer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I have other works you may be interested that are like this one, so check out my profile! I'm opening January requests on my tumblr [@loserrobin](https://loserrobin.tumblr.com/) if anyone is interested.


End file.
